Lucky Star Second Approach
by Luster127
Summary: A more true-to-style approach towards Lucky Star, with significantly less drama and a much more lighthearted tone. Details inside. And excuse the craptastic fic name, never was good with those...


Ah, a second fic. The main reason my old fic was updating slowly? Most of my ideas didn't fit the mood, or simply came too late to make the cut comfortably for the old fic. This one helps rectify that, and as such will update more regularly--Once every two weeks, though I intend for the chapters to be longer than before to balance that out. Do remember that this fic will mainly be my dump for scenes that don't fit into the other fic, and as such there will be no underlying plot, just a continuity that is set and has to be adhered to. So, if you're looking for a plot, do turn to my other work.

This is more focused on the slice-of-life aspect of the series, with a more scene-oriented style; You'll notice a lot of shifts in location and characters, much like the show, though I'll try to make it easy to follow and not outright confusing. I also want to stress this; Kale is in this fic, but he's not as in-your-face as before. After I comfortably phase him into the fic, there'll be chapters he doesn't show up in at all (Reversely, some chapters will be set in America with either Patricia or him the focus). And, no romance. Romantic tension, yes, since Kale makes that fun(To me), but no romance romance... That's for the other fic and oneshots.

I'm also going to do something I haven't done in the past; OCs are welcome in this fic. Since I'm focusing more on the school life aspect, it'll be hard to do with just 10 girls, 1 boy, 1 teacher, and 1 group of amazingly hotblooded salespeople. So OCs can show up for a few scenes - Nothing big, since then I'll be juggling, but we can work things out I suppose. Contact me either via review or e-mail (Which I added to my main page, I believe), and we'll work it out...

Final note; This is a completely different continuity from my other fic.

And I hope to never have ANs this long ever again...

* * *

Konata made her way through her house, casually dressed in her yellow shorts and black tank top. Although nobody was home, she still had a feeling of urgency as she walked to the kitchen, as the Hiiragis were going to show up within the hour. Her two friends would feel more comfortable without her perverted father around, though without his help(However minimal it would have been) she was left with a list of things to do by herself.

She paused at a window, glancing out curiously to the spectacle across the street. A moving van had pulled up in front of the house across from her own, with several men working to carry the contents of the van into the household. They seemed to work diligently, though they left several boxes strewn across the lawn, most likely set aside to allow them to move the heavier things first. A purple-haired boy of about Konata's stature frantically rushed to and fro between the boxes set aside, checking the contents of each box for damage. Upon checking the last box he let out a sigh of relief, relaxing for just a moment - However, a crashing sound from within the house brought about his panicky side yet again, and he rushed inside the house along with two other of the workers. Konata merely grinned at the scene, amused by the misfortune of her neighbor, whom she had known for quite some time in the past.

However, watching him rush to his duties reminded her of her own, and she continued towards her destination in the house...

* * *

Kagami boredly glanced across the page of the Comptiq magazine she had found in Konata's room as she lay on Konata's bed, her head propped up against the cool wall. She hadn't much interest in it, aside from a snippet about KyoAni, the animation company behind her beloved Full Metal Panic! - And even so, the article only informed her of the fact that KyoAni wasn't working on a fourth Full Metal Panic! series, instead focusing on a second Haruhi series, which Konata will no doubt religiously follow, as well as a second Clannad series and an OVA for a series she hadn't heard about before. Kagami suppressed a sigh as she closed the page, both annoyed at KyoAni and the fact that nothing interesting was on the next page. She glanced up from the magazine, focusing her attention on the game Konata and Tsukasa were playing.

It was just a simple game of Mario Kart, ironically a game Tsukasa had chosen for the two to play. Konata, playing as Baby Peach(Though Konata had dubbed the form "Loli Peach"), sat with a confident smirk as she casually swerved between the competition on her way to first place, while Tsukasa flailed her arms left and right, desperately trying to control Toad. While Konata blazed past the competition, Tsukasa herself was left behind by the main pack of drivers.

"Maybe I shouldn't have chosen this game. Kona-chan's going to win ever race..." Tsukasa complained, letting out a sigh as she accidentally directed Toad's kart into a banana peel, causing him to spin violently out of control and fly right off the icy track, lost in the bottomless canyon below...

"It's just that I play these games a lot more. How do you expect to get better if you never try?" Konata pointed out, setting down her controller with a triumphant smirk as Baby Peach flew past the finish line. Even though it wasn't much of a challenge, victory felt he with a warm, accomplished feeling.

"I know, but it's not much fun if I don't stand a chance at all..." Tsukasa replied, setting down her Wiimote as well. "If only I were more like Onee-chan at games..."

"Oh! That's right!" Konata spoke with a newfound vigor, turning to face her pigtailed friend sitting on her bed with a glimmer in her eye. "Kagamin isn't too bad at racing games, why don't you join us?"

Kagami sighed, though she couldn't help but smile at Konata's competitive nature. "I would, but even I don't stand a chance against you, Konata," She brought her attention back to the magazine in her lap, turning the page to make it seem as if she were actually reading it.

"Well, thats that I suppose," Tsukasa said, though she made sure she had put a few inches between herself and the Wiimote. She turned to Konata, making note of the competitive look on her friend's face. "Say, Kona-chan, when are we going to eat?"

"Hmm... Well, my dad'll be home soon, so I guess I had better get started..." Konata responded, though she seemed to speak more to herself than to Tsukasa. She tapped her bottom lip with her index finger, eyes glancing up to the cieling as she spoke, trying to remember what she had decided to make for dinner.

* * *

Sojiro happily strolled through his home, a small package held tightly in his hand. His feet hurt and he was tired from his long journey through the city, but having what he had worked so hard to find was a victory which easily made his day all the better. And now, he was home, a place where the smell of curry had forever taken hold - Chicken curry, to be exact, the favorite curry of his daughter, Konata.

He smiled brightly as he caught sight of his daughter upon entering the kitchen, throwing his arms out and approaching her to catch her in a hug. "Such a wonderful sight, my daughter working so hard to prepare a meal!"

"Ack, dad!" Konata cried out, taken by surprise by her father's sudden appearance. She squirmed, trying to work her way free of his arms, though she knew it was a lost cause.

* * *

Kagami slowly ate from the plate set before her, her attention more focused on the two Izumis sitting at the table with her and her sister. After all, Konata was only perverted because of her father, who put Konata to shame with his level of perversion--And, last time he had declared the scene of the twins eating with him and his daughter to be a scene straight out of an ero game. Truthfully she knew that Sojiro wouldn't try anything, but she was still on the guard for a bout of perversion. After all, she didn't like it when her good friend Konata made such comments, she didn't want to imagine them from a full-grown man...

"Oh, Konata, school is starting soon isn't it?" Sojiro questioned, setting down his spoon and turning to face his daughter with a curious expression. He folded his arms, sitting rather casually despite the perverted smirk he now had...

"Tomorrow, actually," Konata answered, taking a bite of curry immediately afterwards. She didn't even turn to acknowledge her father, despite how obvious it was that his question wasn't made out of parental concern.

"Mhm, mhm, that's good..." Sojiro nodded, seemingly lost in thought. His serious expression melted away into an overjoyed grin as he threw his arms into the air. "Such a wonderful treat, to see all those young ladies in their little schoolgirl outfits!"

Kagami sighed, a blush forming on her cheeks as she realized she was going to be one of the thousands of schoolgirls clad in a short pink skirt and tight white top. She looked away from the perverted man sitting at the table, not all that surprised that he was Konata's father. "Typical..."

* * *

"Now everyone, this is your new classmate; Kazehana Kale. I expect you all to make him feel welcome and comfortable, got it!?" Kuroi called out to her homeroom class, her hand resting on top of the newcomer's head, as he was too short for her to reach his shoulder.

The entire class stared at the student Kuroi-sensei was introducing, sucking in every detail of him; He was short, about equal to Konata in height, though her ahoge made her appear taller. His dark purple hair was long, coming down past the mid point of his back, with a locke of hair coming down in front of his face and covering his nose, which helped make his light blue eyes. He smiled somewhat nervously, raising a hand slightly as if to wave, speaking in a somewhat high yet somehow soft voice. "Hello..."

"You go find a seat and I'll continue," Kuroi pat the new student on the back, simultaneously pushing him down an aisle of desks. He crossed his arms defensively as he walked, arching his back as if trying to make himself a smaller target for the dozens of pairs of eyes he felt burrowing into him. As he walked, Kuroi continued speaking in boistrous, demanding voice. "Now, I know this is everyone's second year, but I expect you all to be looking forward to the future..."

The new student walked down the aisle, eventually coming upon a free seat. With little thought he pulled the seat out and plopped himself down, laying his arms out on the desk and leaning forward, his eyelids drooping lazily as his homeroom teacher droned on about taking care for their future and other such things. He found it in him to carry his eyes across the room, taking in as much of his fellow students as he could in a single sweep, though nobody really stood out to him -- Except, of course, for the short, blue-haired girl sitting in front of him. His energy was escaping him, and he slowly laid his head down, eyes closing completely as an unnatural need to relax overcame him...

"Kazehana!!" Kuroi called out, her fist slamming down on the top of his head in a powerful punch. Though a giant bump comically rose out from the wave of purple hair, the lazy heir simply raised his head, enduring the strength of Kuroi's arm pressing down on his head. He looked from right to left, his closed eyes still somehow seeing Kuroi as he turned to face her. Slowly his head arched up, his closed eyes meeting her green, anger-filled eyes, and had he been more awake he would both be squirming in pain and shrivelling in fear of her glare. She allowed herself a moment to blink, composing herself before continuing, making her way back to the front of the classroom. "I was just telling the class about the Student Council. Didn't they say you'd be a part of it?"

"Mm...?" Kale muttered, his body working past it's normal capacity to keep his head held eye and his mind clear of the cloudiness of sleep. He took a moment to think, tilting his head up slightly and planting his chin in his palm, supporting his head with the elbow placed on the desk. "I believe they said... that they wanted me on the student council... but I won't represent this class..."

* * *

Kagami made her way through the halls, expertely swerving between and through groups of students that had gathered outside their classrooms to discuss plans for lunch, among other things. She found herself to be moving quicker than she had in the previous year, though she felt no sense of urgency--Perhaps being stuck in a class with the likes of Misao and Takeshi had made her wish for even Konata's company in comparison...

Various 'Excuse me' and 'Pardon me's were squeaked out as she came ever closer to her objective, the class number etched into a steel plate above the door, hidden amongst a group of students crouding the bland hallway looming overhead. She walked not even an inch past the doorframe before making a sudden turn to enter, though she had to abruptly stop to prevent herself from bumping into the miniscule student attempting to make his way out at the same moment.

"Sorry..." The boy spoke in a low tone, his voice having a somewhat depressed, monotonous sound to it. He let out a short sigh, quickly stepping aside to allow Kagami to pass, his hand holding onto the doorknob in a mock gesture of kindness--Although, it did have an odd, gentlemanly feel to it, though his limp arm and slumped back did nothing to mask his exhaustion.

Kagami merely nodded, quickly walking past the short student and continuing to her friends, sparing him no passing glance--In fact, other than his long, dark purple hair and several lumps most likely caused by Kuroi-sensei, she didn't notice very much about him. She wasted no time in pulling up a chair and sliding it into place against Konata's desk, where her friends had gathered. "Ossu."

"Ah, hello Kagami," Miyuki greeted her friend, smiling happily. She folded her hands in her lap, waiting for the others to bring out their lunches before taking out her own.

"Kagamin sure made her way here quickly. What's wrong, nobody in your other class willing to deal with you?" Konata spoke in a teasing tone, never one to miss a chance to annoy her friend. She sighed, her expression fading to one of concern for a moment.

Kagami sighed as she stared at Konata, her blank stare contrasting the otaku's gleeful expression. "You're pretty quick to put others down, you know that?"

"Not really," Konata responded quicky, giving Kagami a big grin as she prepared her chocolate cornet. "Just you."

"Ugh..." Kagami sighed, shifting her attention to her bento to ignore Konata.

"Oh, Kagami, are you going to join the student council again this year?" Miyuki questioned, hoping to change the subject from Kagami and Konata's oncoming feud.

"Eh? I was thinking about it, but I'm not sure if I should," Kagami responded, staring down to her food as she spoke, thinking things over. She looked up to Miyuki. "But I guess if you do, I have no excuse not to."

Miyuki nodded, her perpetual smile present as she watched the pigtailed Hiiragi. "I wasn't going to bother this year unless you did, but since another classmate is joining I suppose I should. He'll probably need a friend there."

"Oh, so you have that new kid," Kagami commented, nodding in understanding. She sighed, closing her eyes as she stuffed a bite of some random meat Tsukasa dug out of the fridge this morning. It was good, although she wasn't focusing on the taste at the moment. "I guess we'll have to deal with some spoiled rich kid, but I guess it won't be so bad."

"Ah Kagamin, you're always so pessimistic. Can't you do anything with a smile instead of that gloomy frown you always have?" Konata poked at Kagami, taking a moment from her food to point an accusational finger at Kagami, balancing her delicate chocolate cornet in her other hand. She grinned, continuing in a teasing tone. "Maybe if you do boys will start noticing you."

"Eh? You're telling me how to get boys?" Kagami asked, rhetorically. She sighed, holding her head in her hand in a mock gesture, as if she were trying to contain anger - Though, for once she didn't feel a rising irritation, let alone anger. Slowly, she lifted her head to look at Konata, asking a question she had been meaning to ask for a while; "Are you even friends with any boys? Aside from Kaito."

"I know Minoru!" Konata answered enthusiastically, as she saw the answer to be obvious. In congratulations to herself she took a bite out of her cornet, happily munching on the sweet bread.

"You know that's not what I mean," Kagami plainly stated, not very amused by Konata's answer.

Konata slowly came down from her elevated mood, the victorious look in her eyes disappearing. She looked at Kagami for a moment. "Well, I have known one boy for a long time, but he's more like a brother," She spoke slowly, tapping her finger to her chin like she often did when thinking. "I guess he doesn't really count, does he?"

"How should I know?" Kagami huffed, a bit upset that Konata has had a friend for such a long time, let alone a boy--How come Konata gets the old boy friend(Not boyfriend, it seems) while Kagami herself doesn't know any boys but the ones she has classes with? While she was on it, how come none of those boys have enough guts to ask any girl out? So annoying...

"But it isn't like you'd think. Anime and manga portrays relationships like that to be filled with moments that raise flags, and the sexual tension just keeps rising and rising until you think 'Just hurry up and get together already!!', but it's not like that with him," Konata explained, speaking as if she expected Kagami to understand what she was saying. Granted, Kagami did understand, but it didn't make the tsundere any happier to know that she was expected to understand the otaku.

"So, you're complaining that there aren't any perverted situations in your life? I don't think I'll ever understand you..." Kagami sighed, shaking her head. Not that she didn't expect it from Konata, but most girls wouldn't be so obvious...

"I'm not saying that, I just find it odd that a guy like him hasn't gotten into any with a girl like me," Konata responded quickly, speaking in a rapid pace like she usually did when on a subject she felt strongly about. Her eyes sparkled with an understanding glow, signifying how educated she felt on the matter.

"A guy like him, huh? I won't comment. As for girls like you; you're one of a kind--There's nothing to base this off of," Kagami drly replied, no longer shaking her head, though she had closed her eyes to prevent herself from glaring at Konata while tilting her head down to face the desk, her arms folded over her chest. "Besides, didn't you say he was like a brother?"

"Incest is more common in anime and manga than you think, Kagamin," Konata spoke in a sing-song tone. She shifted her gaze to the clueless Tsukasa with a devious grin. "Especially between twin sisters..."

"Don't _even_..."

* * *

The hallways were bustling with activity as the students rushed back to their classes, having scarce few minutes to make it to their next class before the late bell rang. One by one students poured into classrooms, with many a boy not bothered to let a girl skip ahead of him in his mad dash. It was a free-for-all as everyone pushed each other out of the way, fighting to make it into class next. And then... the hallway cleared, not a student misplaced as everyone sat ready in their classroom. A moment later even the chatter escaping from the classrooms died down as the teachers started their first lessons of the year.

Everything was quite for a moment, though a loud creaking sound quickly filled the halls. A heavy door slowly swung open, leading to an empty classroom a student had chosen to nap in during lunch. Quickly, a purple-topped head poked it's way out of the room, slowly looking from left to right as the annoyed student scanned the halls, his eyes drooping lazily as he slowly burned through what little energy he had gained from the nap--As well as the fact that he had just woken up a few seconds ago, having slept later than he had planned.

A soft sigh echoed down the quiet halls as the realization dawned on him...

* * *

"So girls, how was your first day of class?" Tadao Hiiragi asked, glancing up from the newspaper he was diligently reading to glance at his two youngest daughters, who had positioned themselves with the rest of their sisters around the family television.

Though they didn't want to, Kagami and Tsukasa found themselves turning to acknowledge their father, both faces plastered with a smile. "It was alright. I don't see any problems for this year," Kagami waved her hand in the air a bit, adding a tinge of aloofness to her usual uptight behavior regarding school.

"Yeah, I have class with Yuki-san and Kona-chan again so I won't have any problems," Tsukasa smiled brightly, her response showing her casual attitude regarding school, despite her father's high expectations--However, she did do well enough for Tadao to allow her attitude to slide...

"Ah. And what about you, Kagami? Still seperated from your sister and friends?" Tadao asked the more reliable twin. No matter how strict he was regarding school, he still understood that his daughters were teenagers. Though, his line was drawn much sooner than the likes of Sojiro or Yukari.

"Augh, I think I'm doomed to sit in that lonely classroom..." Kagami sighed. Last year her friends and sister had all gotten into the same class while she was stuck alone in another room--Though it was true that Ayano and Misao were there with her, but she didn't really hang out with them as much as her other friends. Maybe it was because she had known them for years, or maybe it was because she just preferred Konata and Miyuki... Or maybe she was just worried for her ditzy twin sister...

"Well, don't worry. You still get to see them between and after class, right?" Tadao shrugged off his daughter's issue as if it were nothing. He turned his attention back to his newspaper. "Besides, without them there you get to focus on your classwork more."

"Yeah, I know..." Kagami smiled a fake smile. _Still stinks, though..._

* * *

_If I die, I'm logging out..._

Konata tapped away at her keyboard, the dull sound of her fingers meeting the hollow keyboard buttons resonating throughout her room. She let out an annoyed sigh as her character, large and powerful, hacked away at a large group of monsters. The bar representing her HP was slowly disappearing; In fact, it was dangerously close to running out. The mob, on the other hand, was only growing larger as more and more monsters were attracted to the battle.

And all the while, Kuroi's character, off in the back, did nothing...

_She's always making sure I don't slack off in my duties but then she's the first to fall asleep in the middle of the game! _

* * *

_... and as for the weather tomorrow, it'll be mostly rai-_

Click...

_Looks like red team is pulling ahead!! If they can jus-_

Click...

_This hand of mine is burning red!..._

Click...

Kale sighed, blowing some air up towards his hair in an attempt to move several purple strands out of his eyes. His finger pressed the "Next channel" button on his remote, going to another channel for Kale to consider watching, though he found he needed to keep pressing the button every few seconds. He had been at it for an hour so far, and he had developed a good rythm in that time.

His eyes slowly closed, his vision fading, everything becoming blurry. A long yawn escaped from him, wasting the last of his energy in the process, his head drooping lazily as he could no longer hold it up. His back slowly arched, forcing him to tilt his head to the left to cause him to tip over completely and fall on his side on the couch. A small smile formed on his lips as he embraced sleep...

* * *

Just for good measure;

Lucky Star (c) Yoshimizu Kagami

Kazehana Kale (c) Luster127

Yasuhiro Kaito (c) Nukerjsr (Even though he's only mentioned once)


End file.
